I won't say i'm in love
by Jazmin456
Summary: After famous model sisters Kelsey and Kim Crawford move to Seaford from NY due to there moms successful modeling agency, they meet captain of the football team and school hottie Jack Brewer and his bestfriend Jerry Martinez who is captain of the guys dance team.
1. New School

**This is my first fan-fic so please don't hate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters except Jason(he will appear later)**

**Kims POV**

'Great new school, new friends, new life well same job but its like I'll ever change job or pastime whatever you want to call it. Huh who would have thought Kim Crawford the famous model, daughter of the owner of the most important modeling agency in the world, would dread going to school', Kim thought while finishing the last curl. 'I can see the newspapers and magazines headlines now "Nominated model of the year, Kim Crawford worries over school", Kim thought while walking downstairs to the kitchen where her 16 year old sister and model Kelsey was waiting with their mom.

"Hey mom, ready to go kels?" Kim asked while grabbing an apple

"Of course who wouldn't be ready on there first day of school during the middle of the semester with people who i don't know" Kelsey sarcastically replied

"Look I'm sorry we moved so all of a sudden but either way this change will be good and you're both beautiful models, you will fit right in", Mom said helpfully

"Yeah i really loved how the newspaper knew before we did and why did you buy such a big house were only 3 and this house fits like 12 people" I said

"Look on the bright side you can use the extra rooms for uhh i don't know an art studio or a dance room for whenever you have free time", Mom said in an attempt to make it sound like we would ever have time to spend there.

"Yeah, sure we'll think about it", Kelsey said completely unconvinced while grabbing her bag.

"Well school starts in 15 minutes so we should probably go, bye mom" Kim quickly said while walking out the door with Kelsey right behind me.

At School

Ignoring the wolf whistles we were gaining we walked to the office to get our schedules. As i was walking down the hall I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. 'My day gets better and better' I thought while the guy helped me up.

"I'm so sor-hey ain't you a model or somin' uhh what was it Kimberly right?", the guy asked while Kelsey was just watching and didn't even bother to help me.

I inwardly cringed at the use of my full name and replied," Yeah that's me but just call me Kim and umm who are you"? I questioned.

"Oh sorry my name is Brody and w-what are you d-doing he-here?" he stuttered before giving a lopsided grin.

'Great he's stuttering, well might as well have fun with it' I thought while signaling Kelsey to go get our schedules from the office. After a while she got the memo and winked at me then left.

"Oh you know, looking for someone like you," I winked and walked closer to him seductively. I stopped a couple inches from him and leaned in knowing he would get nervous. His breath quickened as I leaned in and it took everything I had not to laugh. I was about to pull away since we were centimeters from kissing but out the corner of my eye I saw Kelsey coming back with some papers in her hand.

Quickly backing away from Brody and heading towards Kelsey I asked,"Did you get it?"

Kelsey looked at me then to Brody then to me again, smirked and nodded her head and then said,"We have all our classes together and right now its science".

"Don't want to be late for science now do we," I smirked as we continued to walk down the hall. Leaving a dumbstruck Brody and a crowd of other people behind.

At Science Class

Once we found the science room we sat close to the back when an overly perky girl came up to us and introduced herself.

"Hey you must be the Crawford sisters, my name is Grace and welcome to our school", she stated

"uh yeah thats us, I'm Kelsey and thats Kim", Kelsey replied quickly

"um quick question, how did you know we were suppose to be here?" I asked, because well i didn't even know we were moving until a day before.

"Your mom told me to look out for you guys and show you around school, since my mom works with your mom too" Grace answered cheerfully. "Well that boy in the reddish/orange hair towards the front is Milton and the girl beside him is Julie, they're dating."Grace said while pointing towards a pair of what looked like nerds in the front.  
"Um the boy in the blue shirt is Eddie, he thinks he's a 'playa', uhh the girl that just walked in she's Hannah and she's also the captain of the dance team but no one likes her its just that nobody will stand up to her." After a while I dazed off but snapped back when she mentioned Brody,"..and thats Brody captain of the wrestling team and also my brother", Grace said as Brody walked in.

"Brody's your brother?", Kelsey asked like it was a million dollar question while I had bigger problems. 'Seriously he had to be in this class' i thought to myself while ducking behind Kelsey and Grace. Unfortunately Grace moved away and Brody saw me and came over to us.

"Hey babe", he winked while i mentally slapped myself and Grace for moving away. I was about to respond but Kelsey did it for all of us.

"Babe? Dang Kim you move fast", Kelsey smirked.

"Brody I'm really sorry, I didn't think you would take it that serious but you do know i was just kidding," I said before glaring at Kelsey.

"Of course I knew that, I was just kidding too," he said trying to hide his disappointment. I was going to play it off but Grace decided that it would be a great time to humiliate her brother.

"Aww who got their man ego hurt," She said while trying to poke his cheeks but he swatted her hand away. Thankfully the teacher walked and started the class after announcing to the class who we were and why we were here, making everyone stare at us with either jealousy or desire. Leaning over to Kelsey I whispered,"Yep this seems about right". She responded with a nod and a sigh.

After science and world history we went to lunch, where Grace introduces us to everyone and told us about everything. Choosing a table, I put my tray down when Grace looked like she was remembering something.

"Oh i almost forgot tonight there's an after game party at Jack's house and everyone's invited you guys should come," Grace said excitedly

"Um who is Jack?" Kelsey asked

"He's the captain of the football team and the most popular guy in this school any girl would kill just to talk to him," Grace said dreamily,"but nobody dares talk to him", she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why? Is he that good looking?," I asked intrigued

"Partly yes but Donna Tobin, the most popular girl in school well i'm not sure anymore since you guys came, anyways she doesn't like when someone talks to him even though they're not dating." She responded.

"Why what does she do if you talk to him?," Kelsey asked.

"That I'm not exactly sure of, since nobody has ever done that mistake more than twice," she stated.

"Well doesn't that sound tempting," I said while smirking.

"Uh Kim what are you planning to do?," Kelsey asked

"Me nothing,"I said innocently."Oh and about that party I think will be able to attend, since we do have the day off right kels?" I asked mischievously.

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you like it, I'll try to update tomorrow. And please review! **

**~Jazmin456 **


	2. Arriving at the Party

**Heyyy guys, thank you for all the reviews and well here's the 2nd chapter hope you guys like it. Oh i forgot to mention this in the last chapter, Kim is 17 and Kelsey 16. I know i said i would post it the next day but we took an unplanned vacation and I've been busy so well sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters except Jason(he will appear later)**

* * *

_**Kims POV**_

The rest of the day went by fast. Once we got home from school we started getting ready for the party tonight. I had no idea what to wear so i started flipping through my closet until a found a light blue dress that goes to about mid-thigh. 'Perfect' I thought. I put on some flats and did my makeup, then walked down stairs to an impatient Kelsey who was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Calm down Kels, it's just a party", I said while walking down the stairs.

"Seriously Kim, what are you planning to do?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Nothing!" I said unconvincingly.

"Kim I know you like I know myself, your planning something so tell me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I told you, I'm not planning anything why don't you believe me," I lied but my voice went high at the end.'Smooth Kim Smooth' I mentally slapped myself.

"Fine don't tell me, but remember everyone knows I'm your sister and you have a reputation to uphold Ms. Soon To Be Model Of The Year, so don't please don't do anything too embarrassing,"Kelsey warned. As if right on cue Grace honked the horn for us to hurry up. Once we were halfway through the door Kelsey stopped and she looked like she was thinking about doing something, but when Grace honked again she snapped back to reality and kept walking.

_**Kelseys POV**_

Walking out of the house I realized 'what if we don't go then Kim can't embarrass us and she can't do whatever she's planning to do because lets be honest she is a horrible liar' but i shook it off, it's too late anyways. We got into Grace's BMW and drove off.

"You guys look great! Ready to party?" She asked excitedly.

"Definitely" Kim said with a smirk.

"How about you Kels?" she asked without looking away from the road.

"Uh yeah, its been a while since we went to one." I said with a sigh. I really had no idea what this night would turn out to be, Kim can be unpredictable.

"Really, I thought models went to tons of partys" She said.

"We do, just not High School partys," Kim replied with a sigh.

"Oh, well we're here" She said cheerfully as she turned into a driveway.

"Wow his house is really big" I said while looking at the estate.

"Yeah well owning a chain of dojos really pays off," she stated. That got Kims attention, since she was little she had this passion for karate and she really good at it too.

"Really? Your not playing with me, right? Whats the dojos name?," She asked excitedly

"Yeah, and I think it's called the Wasabi Dojo or something like that, there's one in the mall," She answered while parking the car.

_**Kims POV**_

When Grace said something about a dojo it pulled me out of my thoughts. Ever since I was a little girl, even before thinking about becoming a model, I had a passion for Karate and not to brag but I'm pretty good at it. So when Grace said there was a dojo at the mall I got that excitement, I only get I'm doing something that involves Karate. Kelsey waved her hand around my face because apparently I dazed off thinking about it.

"Kim, you ok?" She said waving her hands around.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine come on lets go," I said while pulling the girls by their arms into the house. The house was absolutely gorgeous, it was probably the same size as our house but this house felt different, like someone spends time in here unlike us, who spend most of our time outside. Anyways, while we were making our way to a quieter place, a shaggy, brown headed boy caught my eye. He was talking to another guy whom looked like a Latino, he was taller than the brown haired boy and I have to admit he can dance. Unfortunately I already have plans with this so called Jack, that no matter how good looking this brown headed is, I am not going to leave this house until my objective is completed. So doing anybody in my position would do, I went to work.

"Sooo, where can I find this Jack?," I asked once we got to quieter place. Apparently Grace didn't hear what I said but Kelsey did and she shot me a warning look. I shook it off.

"Grace..Grace,"I said while waving my hands . I followed her gaze and saw a boy who was honestly was really cute and then it clicked Grace had a crush on this mystery guy. Call me nosy but I was going to find out all about this. So me being well me, I blocked her view. She shook her head and looked at me with annoyance in her eyes. I ignored the look and smirked.

"Is their something you want to tell us?" I asked.

* * *

**I know it's short but I had trouble writing this and I got tired of rewriting it. I'll update soon.**

**~ Jazmin456**


End file.
